A New God
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: 3 human gods were chosen. Kazune, Himeka and Karin. Karin had no power so she was thrown in the human world. Years pass and they meet again. What would happen to them?


**Enjoy the first chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin at all! Please no flames!**

**Chapter 1: Hanazono Karin**

* * *

_Every generation, 3 babies are born in the God world as humans. Those three are not complete gods. They can only transform into their original God that blessed them with this power. Until they are 16, the cannot leave the God world. _ _The banquet for the 3 humans was held and everyone enjoyed it. The last event was the blessings. First people to bless were the God council. Shii the Cat God was the first. _ _He put his paw on two of the kid's forehead then checked if they were a mistake. He felt little power and so he blessed it to become stronger. Then he put his right paw on the last child to see if the child held power. Nothing. No power was felt. "This child is a mistake." He said._ _Gasps from gods were heard. _ _"I sense nothing from the child." Shii said. _ _The council discussed if she was real around the child._ _After about 5 minutes, they decided their decision. _ _Kazusa stepped in front and stated, "There will only be two human deities this generation. Hurry this child into the human world." _ _Before the gods threw her into the human realm, a goddess gave her a ring and disappeared back into the crowd. _

_After bringing the child into the human world, they resumed the banquet. Kazusa held up a boy with blonde hair a named him. "This will be Kazune."_

_Then she held up the other baby, "This will be Himeka."_

* * *

**16 years later:**

"Karin! Hurry, hurry you'll be late for school!"

"Yes, yes oba-chan." I said depressed as I left.

**...**

As I arrived, I talked with my friend Miyo and Kirio.

"Hello glasses guy!"

"I'm glasses guy! I'm Karasuma Kirio!"

"Sure.." Miyon giggled.

"I'm not glasses guy!"

Suddenly the teacher smacked the table and screamed, "Hanazono! Karasuma! Yi! Listen during class!"

"Yes." They sat in their seats properly.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted," he glared at the three before he continued. "We have two new students."

They entered and everyone gasped. "COOL!" The girls screamed.

"CUTE!" The boys smiled.

"I'm Kujyou Kazune." The boy with blonde hair said.

"Kujyou Himeka, cousins with him." She pointed to Kazune.

"Kazune sit beside Hanazono. And Himeka behind Kazune."

"Okay." They said in unison then went to their spots.

"I'm Hanazono Karin!" She said as Kazune passed her. He ignored her.

"You dare ignore me?!" Karin screamed.

"ah?" He said with anger.

"N-nothing..." Karin said then sat down.

"That's what I thought." Kazune said in arrogance.

"What'd you say?" Karin said still having some fight in her.

"AH?!" He said louder.

"You wanna fight?"

"Sure!"

He punched with his left hand but she dodged and upper-cutted him.

"You dare do this to me?" Kazune smirked, "Well, Ego Sum Deus!"

Kazune transformed and no one in the class could him.

"I'll pull pranks on you while you can't see me!" Kazune grinned.

"Stop Kazune-chan!" Himeka said slowly.

"Why should I?!"

"Because you can't misuse your god transformation!"

"Is she arguing to herself?" Miyon asked Kirio.

"I don't know." Kirio answered.

"W-wait." karin smashed her foot onto the ground. "You think you can pull a prank on me with that ridiculous outfit? And I can't see you? I can see your right there!"

"You can see Kazune-kun?" Himeka asked once again slowly.

"Yeah, everyone else could see him," she faced her friends, "right?"

"Sorry Karin-chan, I can see him." Miyon said.

"Me either."

"Me too.

"Who's Kazune?"

Those murmurs spread through the room.

"See, only special people can see him." Himeka explained slowly.

"HAHAHA! See? I'm a special human and your not!"  
"I am because I can see myself!"

"Oh yea."

"But I'm way more awesome."

"After school behind the gym. Then I'll show you who's better." Kazune glared then never spoke again until the end of the day.

* * *

"K-Kazune-kun," Himeka slowly said. "You should stop this."

"She messes with me, I mess with her." Kazune yelled.

"F-fine! Be that way Kazune-chan!" Himeka ran away leaving him.

After a few minutes Karin arrived scared.

"Y-you know I'm not scared of you right?!"

"Sure." Then he held up his hand, "Ego Sum Deus." Then he God transformed.

"Prepare yourself." He threw a ray of light and Karin. Karin braced herself. "It didn't hurt?"

Himeka was in front of Karin holding back the attack with her staff.

"Himeka, you god transformed?" Kazune said shocked.

"Stop this! Don't misuse your powers!" Himeka looked to the ground then back at Kazune. "You even said this power isn't for harming humans."

Then Himeka approached Kazune.

"Himeka, this is a mission!" He hit her unconscious.

"How can you do that to you cousin?!" Karin asked, disgusted.

"Missions are absolute! And they told us to get rid of you!"

"Y-you would hurt Himeka-chan because of a stupid mission?"

"The rules are absolute. I have to complete this no matter what."

He turned to Himeka and threw another ray of light.

_What should I do?! I have to protect Himeka-chan! _Karin thought.

She jumped in front of Himeka.

_What happened? _Karin asked herself.

"W-what am I wearing?" Karin screamed.

"You god transformed?!"

"I what?!"

* * *

**So, how was it? Tell m should continue. If no one does I won't continue! So please tell m should.**

**Review?**

**~Bai**


End file.
